Something Unspoken
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: One-shot set between Civil War and Infinity War. Vision can't stop thinking about Wanda, so he sends her a message so that they can meet. Scarlet Vision one-shot.


_**I wasn't planning on writing another Scarlet Vision fanfic until the TV show comes out, but my sister forced me to write one. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_

_**Something Unspoken**_

Vision sighed as he stared out the window. He supposed that the view was beautiful. He could see a long way through the city. Millions of people lived there. None of them was the person that he wanted to be there though. He doubted that he would see the person that he wanted to see again. Not that she would want to see him. Not after what he did. He betrayed her. He longed to see her face again. To see the fire and passion in her eyes. He regretted that he had seen far to much anger in those beautiful eyes. Anger that he had been at the receiving end of. Deservingly as well.

He wished that he could talk to her. Just once. Mr Stark had ordered him not to though. He told him that if Wanda, or any of the other avengers, contacted him, he had to tell him. Vision had an idea that he knew where the rogue avengers were. Wakanda. Mr Stark would never allow him to go to Wakanda though. If he did, then Secretary Ross would have grounds to arrest Vision.

Vision narrowed his eyes, thinking. How would Ross be able to arrest him? Inside Vision's head was one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Wanda's words echoed through his head loudly, over and over again. _I can't control their fear, only my own. I can't control their fear, only my own. I can't control their fear, only my own. _Wanda was right. He couldn't control Ross' fear. He couldn't control Mr Stark's fear of Vision being caught up with the rogue avengers. He could control his fear of Wanda rejecting him.

Smiling slightly as his plan formulated, he flew over to a computer. It would only take a moment. He silently communicated with F.R.I.D.A.Y, telling her not to inform Mr Stark of what he was doing and if he asked her, to never mention it. It didn't take long to send a message to Wakanda. He just hoped Wanda would show. Maybe they could work something out.

* * *

"Wanda," The brunette turned at the sound of T'Challa's voice. "I thought you should see this. Captain Rogers has already seen it and he told me that it was meant for you." He held up a tablet to her with writing on it.

_I'm sorry. 56.68894° N, -4.0425997° E 27/06 6pm_

_~Vis_

Wanda bit her lip anxiously when she saw who the message was from. She sighed, instantly memorising the coordinates, date and time. Surely he knew that she couldn't go. She was on the run.

She missed Vision true, but she couldn't risk it. Too much was at stake. She couldn't go back to the Raft again. It was... it nearly killed her. She couldn't go back there. She had been locked up with nothing but her own thoughts for company. She kept seeing Pietro's body whenever she closed her eyes. She kept seeing Vision's betrayal. She didn't think that she ever hated him though. She could never hate Vision. She may have been angry with him at one time... but now. She just missed him. She understood that he was only doing what he thought was right. She couldn't blame him for that.

"Thank you," She said to T'Challa.

"Will you go?" He asked her, swiping the screen so that it turned black. "I can arrange for a plane. I cannot guarantee your safety though."

"I can't go," Wanda forced herself to say, even though she wanted more than anything to go. To see Vision once more. So that she could make sure that they were okay. They hadn't had enough time to be able to talk properly last time. It had been just before Vision paralysed Rhodes.

"You should," Wanda spun around to see Natasha standing in the doorway. "I waited too long to tell someone how I felt... I regret it."

"Who said I felt anything for Vision?" Wanda asked immediately, wondering if she had really been that obvious.

"You didn't need to," Natasha walked over to her. "Go."

"I doubt Steve would let me anyway," Wanda said, though she knew if she really tried she would be able to sneak away without him knowing.

"I'll deal with him," Natasha folded her arms, knowing that Wanda would regret it if she didn't go. "Go." Wanda paused, biting her lip nervously.

"Thank you," She said, making her decision. She turned to T'Challa. "How quickly can you have the plane ready?" She asked.

"Be ready in half an hour," He told her and she nodded, smiling. It wouldn't be long until she saw Vision again.

* * *

Wanda sighed impatiently, pulling her cap down. Where was he? Did he not understand what she risked coming here. "I wasn't sure that you would come." Wanda spun around, recognising the voice that spoke. She spun around to see Vision, before her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Vis?" She asked, confused at why he looked so different.

"It's me," He smiled, taking her hand. "I just thought that this would be less conspicuous." For a moment the yellow stone in his head glowed through the human like skin that he had made himself appear with.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Wanda asked as they began walking.

"To apologise," Vision told her. "I was wrong to lock you up."

"You were doing what you thought was right," Wanda replied, squeezing his hand gently. It surprised her that his touch felt warm – human even. Though he appeared human, he was still a machine, made of vibranium.

"It was still wrong," The continued on in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Vision spoke again. "Wanda, there's something else. I-I don't know why – or even how it is possible, I am just a computer programme with a body. I shouldn't be able to feel this way, I shouldn't even be able to feel. But I do. I miss you." Wanda stopped, looking into Vision's eyes. "I feel as there is something unspoken between us." Wanda smiled at Vision. He paused, before suddenly leaning in and before Wanda knew what was happening, their lips were touching. Softly at first, then more passionately. "I'm sorry," Vision said when they parted. "I just had to. Just once." Wanda smiled once more.

"Only once?" She asked. "Because I feel the same as you. We have some unexplainable connection and despite everything that's happened, I want to pull you in for another kiss and never let you go."

"I nearly didn't send that message," Vision told Wanda. "I was scared, but as someone very intelligent once told me, I can control my fear." This time it was Wanda who pulled him in, wanting – needing to feel his touch. She knew this wouldn't be easy. She was on the run and if anyone found out about them, Vision would also have to go on the run. She knew now that she had to meet with Vision again. She didn't think that she could live without him, even if it was just for a few minutes every month. It was enough for her.


End file.
